vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grandfather Spider
Summary Grandfather Spider, otherwise known as Old Cob is the current primary antagonist of the MMORPG Wizard101. Existing alongside the world tree Bartleby and Grandmother Raven as the manifestation of shadow and chaos, he is a very crucial being for creation, as without him, the spiral would cease to exist. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C | Unknown Name: Grandfather Spider, Old Cob Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Male Age: Existed before creation Classification: '''Manefestation of Shadow and Chaos '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Death Manipulation, Necromancy (death magic), Life Force Absorption (Death Magic), Summoning (Can summon minions of Ice), Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Ice magic), Earth Manipulation (Myth Magic), Fire Manipulation (Fire Magic), can weaken healing, Statistics Amplification (Also capable of removing it from enemies), Reality Warping (Scaling from Morganthe), Darkness Manipulation, Healing (Life Magic), Animated Shadow, Light Manipulation, Possible Law and Physics Manipulation (His heart brought everything throughout creation into existence), Space-Time Manipulation (Was going to rewrite the timeline in his image. Can reverse the sands of time, and make time go in more than one direction), Shapeshifting, Duplication, Sand Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Ice Magic), Can reduce the accuracy of enemy attacks, Resistance to Paralysis (Cannot be stunned), Mind Manipulation (Immune to "Beugile", which in games makes a player attack his own teammates for a limited time), Life-Force Absorption, Shadow Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Has shown to be resistant to all types of Magic), Abstract Existence (The very manifestation of shadow and chaos throughout creation. It was stated without him existing as Shadow and Chaos, the spiral/creation would cease to be), Nigh-Omniscience with the eye of history | All the same to likely a greater extent Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Grandmother Raven used his heart to bring everything, including the spiral into existence, and it was stated that if he were to be killed, the spiral would be destroyed, a fact brought up many times. Was about to reset time for the entire spiral, and could have destroyed it if he wanted to. Far more powerful than Morganthe, who, with the song of creation, which was originally sung by Grandmother Raven with Spider's heart, was going to rewrite the timeline and create a new universe) l Unknown Speed: Unknown, likely Infinite (The nature of the game makes it difficult to calculate speed. However, he existed before anything was brought into creation, as his heart was used to bring everything into existence. Comparable to Grandmother Raven, who can exist in the Astral Plane, which is a space between existence and nothingness) l Unknown, likely Infinite Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+ l Unknown Durability: At least Universe level+ (More durable than Morganthe. Comparable to Grandmother Raven, who would continue to exist after the sprials destruction) l Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. Universal+ with Magic Standard Equipment: Staff, the eye of history Intelligence: Very high (existed before creation and knows every possible type of Magic. Has a vast knoweldge about the spiral). Nigh-Omniscience with the eye of history (Stole Bartleby's eye, which allows the user to know everything that has happened, or is currently happening throughout creation. Can also show the future, albiet vaguley) Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Weakened l With his heart Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wizard101 Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wizard101 Category:Characters Category:Tier 2